Is This Love?
by Kouga's Wolf Demon
Summary: KOUGAxOC. Kouga has finally given up on Kagome. Will he ever find anyone else that he loves? [I have added Chapter five. And i am going to change what's going to happen later on so what i said from before it's changed]
1. Chapter One

Chapter One

Kouga was alone. He was sitting on the grass, which was close to river. Deep thoughts ran threw his mind of what had happened earlier that day.

Flash Back

InuYasha was holding Kagome in his arms. "I love you, Kagome" Inuyasha whispered into her ear.

She smiled and said," I love you, too, InuYasha. Then The two Kissed. Which made Kouga furious. Lucky for him InuYasha was to occupied to Realize Kouga was watching them.

'So, She really loves that mutt.' He said to himself. Kouga looked at her one last time. 'I'll never see her again…' With that he turned around. I left as fast, though quietly as he could.

End Flash back

He sighed, and then gradually got up. But when Kouga stood up he heard a splash coming from the east side of the river. 'What could that be?' He thought to himself. He ducked down and looked threw a bush, to see who, or what, was there. He saw an elf.

She was standing in the water. The elf had blonde hair, which went a little past her shoulders. Blue eyes that had little green spots in them. She was dressed in a silky white blouse, with black long sleeves. The elf was holding her black skirt up a little so it wouldn't get wet. It seemed as if it'd drag along the ground, if she stood.

Kouga just sat there watching her. She was aware that he was there. But she didn't say anything. After a while's wait she got out. Put on her shoes. But sat there, the same way Kouga had done. Only she was thinking of why Kouga was watching her.

'She's beautiful.' Was the only thing Kouga thought. He wanted to go and meet her. But was afraid she'd think he was stalking her.

'Why wont he leave?' She thought. She grabbed her bow and arrow, aimed a little above Kouga's head- She didn't want to kill him; all she wanted was for him to leave her alone- and fired. "I see you've been watching me…" She spoke at last.

"…." Kouga didn't say a word. Just stood up and looked at her once more." Next time I will hit you." She told him.

Kouga back away slowly. 'She's very skilled with a bow.' Kouga smirked. " There is nothing funny about this…" The elf said.

"I'll leave if you tell me one thing." Kouga tried to make a deal with her. "What do you desire to know?" she asked. "Your name…" Kouga said.

* * *

Sorry. I left you there. So what did you think? I will update soon. But only if you review! No flames please!

Kouga's Wolf Demon


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

'Why does he only wish to know my name?' The elf asked herself. She then gave him a curious look. Kouga smiled for a reply, instead of saying any thing.

'This guys very weird…although amusing.' She thought. "Well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell just one person…As long as you tell me yours as well."

"Now that's not fair. Our deal was: I'll leave you alone if, you tell me your name. It wouldn't be fair if I told you mine, now would it?" Kouga informed her.

She smiled, which soon turned into a laugh. 'He is indeed very funny. But should I really tell him my name…'

"But I will tell, if it's the only way to find out your name…" Kouga agreed.

"Alright…My name is…Glewen…." She finally told him. "Hmm, Thanks." Kouga said to her.

"Now you have to tell me yours…" Glewen told him. "It's Kouga." He then said.

"Well our deal, you have to leave now." She told him. Kouga sighed. "Well I did say, but that's alright. I can stay."

"I wasn't asking. I was informing, that you need to get the hell away from me." She said calmly.

"Ya, I know. But just because you said I had to leave. Doesn't mean I have to." Kouga said.

Glewen looked away. But when she looked back he was sitting right there beside her. "You really don't know how to leave people alone now do you?" He smirked.

It was silent after that for the longest time.

'I wonder why he's not saying anything…' She looked at him. He was staring off, thinking deeply. 'Maybe I should leave…I don't think he'd notice I'm gone… '

'She's not anything like Kagome. She seems like she doesn't even know anyone. As if she's afraid, to meet anyone. After all she wanted me to leave, and didn't seem too happy about me being here. But if she really didn't want me here then why isn't she saying anything. ' Kouga thought.

'Why am I still here. Sitting next to some one I hardly know. I don't trust many people…but why is it different for him…And of all the humans I've talked to, I don't feel comfortable talking to… but why is it that I'm just fine talking to a demon?' She thought.

'How long are we just going to sit here and not speak?' Kouga asked himself.

'I'm so tired. I can barely stay awake. Then, should I get up and leave, or stay…?' Glewen questioned. She closed her eyes, but only for a moment. 'I can't fall asleep! I've got to stay awake.'

'She looks tired…then she must want to leave soon.' Kouga told himself.

'I'm not going to be able to stay up much later. I've got to get up soon…. Before I fall asleep. She started to slowly close her eyes. But when they where half open, she forced herself to stay up.

' She looks like she's going to fall asleep right now…' Kouga said looking at her. He turned his head to look at the river in front of them.

She closed her eyes, once more. Before Glewen could open them, she fell asleep. And her head rested upon Kouga's shoulder. He jumped when he felt it.

'Hmm…she's asleep. What should I do…wake her or just let her rest?' He asked himself. He looked down at her. Kouga combed threw her silky blonde hair with his fingers. 'She could get mad if she wakes up and I'm still here…So I guess I'll wake her…' with that he tapped her on the shoulder lightly. That didn't cause her to wake. He smirked from his thoughts. Kouga reached his cupped hand into the water and lifted his hand. Then he threw his handful of water onto Glewen's face, causing her to wake.

She gasped when she woke up, and looked up at the smiling Kouga. She glared. "You know you could have gotten me up any other way…"

"I tried. But you didn't wake up." Kouga told her. "And what exactly did you try?" She said looking mad.

"Oh just a slight tap on the shoulder…" He said. " Well of course that wouldn't wake some one up! How long was I asleep?" She asked him.

"Just a few minutes." Came Kouga's reply. "Why didn't you wake me up when I fell asleep?!" She asked while somewhat yelling.

"Hmm…good question…." Kouga said. "I guess I didn't feel like it."

"Well I guess I should leave now…" She said standing up. "Wait…" Kouga said grabbing her hand before she fully stood.

She looked at her hand. "What?" Kouga released her hand. She looked at him in directly in the eyes. Kouga didn't say anything. "Well if you aren't going to give me a reason to stay, then I shall be going now." She finally stood and gathered the weapons she had, and walked off, slowly.

Kouga watched her walk off. 'I wonder where she's going…oh well I'll find out some other time.' He stood up and ran to where his fellow tribe members where and went to sleep.


	3. Chapter Three

Where Glewen went was a complete different place. Only one other person was there. "Oh your finally back." Said a deep male's voice. "Ya…" She said back slowly.

"Will you come here for a moment?" He asked Glewen. "Hmmhmm…" She said walking over to him, and sat beside him.

"You remember the day we met still, right?" He asked her.

"Yeah, very clearly in fact" came the reply. " My village had being attacked. And…I was the only one who survived. I was only ten years of age. I was off playing in the forest that was right next to our village. And I heard a loud crash. I was afraid. So I ran farther and farther into the forest, until couldn't hear anything else. I walked back out of the forest to see my whole village destroyed. No one was still alive. I felt so alone and afraid. So I began to cry. As soon as I stopped I stood up and ran back into the forest. And you saw me. I told you what happened and you took me in. Since then you've been like a father to me."

" Did you ever find out what attacked?" He asked her. "No. Why?" She asked him.

"Because. I know what did. It was a demon. A wolf demon." He informed her.

As soon as she heard wolf demon she jerked her head up and looked at him. " _And_…. the demon is probably dead now…"

"Yes, that in fact is true. But that exact demon, had a child." He told her.

"Ya… And why are you telling me this now? Why didn't you tell me when you found me?" She asked him.

"I didn't want to worry you. But, I also know who this child is. He is sixteen years old right now, the same age as you." He kept saying.

"Yea..…" She started to say with worry. "Do you know his name?" her told her "Actually I do. Would you like to know it?"

"Um…Sure…." She said slowly. "It's Kouga." He said. And with out her seeing he smirked. She didn't say anything. "Is any thing wrong, Glewen?" he asked.

"Um…no. Nothing at all." She said leaving. 'Kouga…is that really true…it must be…' She walked into her room and lied in bed think about what he had just told her. But soon after she fell asleep, and dreamt of nothing.

* * *

I bet you all want to know who that is, huh? You might know who already…oh well. Oh by the way I am going to be leaving for a week. So I will update on August 2nd or 3rd. Or maybe sooner I am not to sure. Please review.

Kouga's Wolf Demon


	4. CHapter Four

Chapter Four  
  
Glewen woke up from her slumber. 'I still haven't a clue what to do! Does Kouga Know About his Fathers doing?' She got up and changed. She changed from her skirt into black Baggy pants, left her room, and soon after exited her house.  
  
'I wish I could talk to Kouga...'was her thoughts. 'What if he doesn't know abut What his father did...yet what if he helped. No I would've been informed about that.  
  
Glewen was walking into a forest, one that she'd never been in. 'Maybe I should've said I knew Kouga...or maybe it's best I didn't. I would normally tell every thing to him...but why Not this! This is making me so mad!' She made a fist and punched the closest tree near her. 'Why is this so different for him?'  
  
'What if the only reason he wanted to know my name is to...kill me. I was the last one In my village...And maybe his father had wanted revenge from something...'  
  
"Hello." a males voice said from behind Glewen. Glewen reached for her sword, which in fact wasn't there.' Why didn't I it?'  
  
"It's alright." he spoke again.  
  
Glewen took a deep breath and turned around slowly. There she saw Kouga smiling at her. It looked as if he was holding back a laugh.  
  
"Sorry. I startled you." Kouga apologized. "It's alright." She said. 'Why did he have to show up now?' Glewen thought.  
  
Kouga walked up closer to Glewen so they stood side, by side. "So what brings you here?" she asked Kouga.  
  
"Actually I was a little surprised to see you here. I was expecting to find someone else. "He replied to Glewen. "Who?" She asked.

* * *

Hey did you like it? Sorry that it's so short. but i am going to up date really soon. please review!!!


	5. Charper Five

Chapter Five

"A demon, that goes by the name of Naraku. I picked up his scent miles from here. Yet it appears he still has his barrier up." Kouga said.

"Naraku is not a demon!" She shouted at him. Kouga looked at her oddly now. "What? Of course he is!" Kouga told her.

"I've known Naraku for six years! I'd know if he was a demon!" Glewen began to get angry with Kouga.

'She knows him...' Kouga looked down and took a deep breath. "InuYasha..." he said softly. He turned around and looked as far back as he could see, from a distance he saw InuYasha, Kagome, Sango, Shippo, Miroku, and Kilala. "Here take this and make sure he doesn't go near you." Kouga said throwing her, his sword.

" Who?" Glewen asked him. "His name is InuYasha." Kouga said to her. "There are others with him, as well.

"InuYasha slow down!" Miroku called to him. He, Sango, and Shippo where riding on Kilala.

"Miroku, InuYasha said Kouga's near!" Kagome told him.

InuYasha stopped once he was a few feet away from Kouga, and sat Kagome down from his back. "So who's This, Kouga?" he asked him pointing to Glewen.

"Why would you want to know, mutt!" he yelled at InuYasha.

'Who are these people?' Glewen thought. She looked at all of them, then tuned back at Naraku's castle.

"Hi there. I'm Kagome. Don't worry about those two. Every time they meet they fight." Kagome said cheerfully.

"Hi..." She said back. "I'm Glewen. Who are the others?" She asked. "That's Shippo." Kagome said pointing to Shippo, then Kilala. "And that's Kilala.

"My hello there..." Miroku said to Glewen. Kagome turned around and said, "That's Sango over there." Glewen turned her head and looked over at Sango.

"Oh you might want to watch out for Miroku over there." Kagome informed Glewen.

"Hey Kagome. Do you know some one named Naraku?" She asked Kagome. "Ya I do." She replied.

" I've known him for six years and-" InuYasha interrupted her. "You've known him for six years!" He yelled grabbing her by the shoulders.

"Got off of her!" Kouga yelled at InuYasha. When InuYasha didn't do anything, Kouga punched him in the back as hard as he could. Which caused him to let go of Glewen. Kouga walked over Glewen and asked," Are you ok?"

"Yeah...'' she said turning to Kagome. "As I was saying, If I've known Naraku for six years then wouldn't I know if he was a demon..."

* * *

Ok i am so sorry have not updated in so long. i've been busy, and also to lazy to go on. well i will try and get six up this week.

Kouga's Wolf Demon


End file.
